


Competition but like No Homo

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, galo and gueira compare their junk, gueira and galo share a single braincell, implied polyamory, no homo bro, nothing explicit though, whats better than this. just guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: "I knew it! You owe me ten bucks, asshole." Galo grinned devilishy, placing his hands on his very naked hips and turning his head to look at Lio. "Heya, babe! Me and Gueira were just settling a bet. I won!"
Relationships: Gueira/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Competition but like No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> what is this. what is this. take it dumbass gueira/galo content I wanted them to be BROS

It took Lio a while to grow used to his new life. From being an arson terrorist group leader out in the desert all the way to now, his life had become the antithesis to what it had been in the past. It had taken quite a while for him to adjust, but now going to work as a firefighter with his rival-turned-boyfriend Galo Thymos was like a second nature to him, as if all the shit from the past hadn't ever happened.

It took another few weeks until he could convince his comrades-Or, more like brothers- to join as well. Today was their first day. The pair stood sheepishly, necks craned to look up at their new captain. Both Gueira and Meis looked slightly uncomfortable, which was valid due to their past experiences with Burning Rescue, so Lio hoped that soon enough they could learn to not always be on guard around their new coworkers. 

They hadn't noticed Galo's large figure sneaking up behind them to slap them on their backs, earning a small shout from both of them. Lio brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a small laugh- He really hoped that they would learn to love Galo's antics as much as he did. Gueira was already punching Galo in the arm, half-pouting-half-grinning, while Meis brushed himself off, playfulness in his eyes. Lio sighed in relief. Galo grinned widely, pulling them both up into a hug and attempting to wave at Lio at the same time. Lio just shook his head at him, smiling to himself.  
  
Eventually, everyone was given their assignments for the day- Lio was regrettably on cleaning duty, while Meis went off with Varys to take a look at some engines, and Galo was taking Gueira out to teach him a few things. To be honest, Lio liked the alone time every now and then, especially with the rowdiest boyfriend one could ask for. 

The day passed pretty quickly, and as Lio was wrapping up near the locker rooms, he thought he could hear Galo and Gueira talking. He smiled to himself softly, glad that the two were getting along, before pushing the door open.

"Hey, you two- Oh." Lio cut himself off when he saw that Galo and Gueira were indeed together, standing completely ass-naked and staring down at each other's junk.

"Yeah, damn, yours is totes bigger." Gueira frowned, continuing to stare. Galo practically beamed. 

"I knew it! You owe me ten bucks, asshole." Galo grinned devilishly, placing his hands on his very naked hips and turning his head to look at Lio. "Heya, babe! Me and Gueira were just settling a bet. I won!" 

Lio smacked his forehead, screwing his eyes shut. "Why are you guys like this..." He groaned. 

"I decided that Gueira's my new bro. I love this dude!" Galo wrapped his arms around Gueira's shoulders just to exemplify his love for the man, to which Gueira sputtered and returned the embrace. 

"Yeah, yeah! Where'd you even find this dude! He's a riot!" Gueira grinned, reaching up to ruffle Galo's hair. It was an almost comical sight- Galo was so much taller than the scrawny man, but their personalities both collided in equal volumes.

"I didn't _find_ him. He arrested us, remember?" Lio pressed his lips together, though slightly trying to hold back a laugh. Where were their braincells?

"Oh yeah...." Gueira put his hand to his chin in a display of thought before throwing his arm back around Galo's shoulders. "I letcha win though, Thymos!" 

"Huh? No way, I kicked your ass!" Galo's eyebrows furrowed, a silly little pout crossing his face. 

" _My_ ass? You couldn't handle this ass." Gueira pulled away from Galo, crossing his arms and huffing dramatically.

"Your ass? You couldn't handle THIS!" Galo motioned to himself with a flourish, bastard grin back. Gueira put his hands on his hips, shoulders rising in an attempt to try and match Galo's height. He was still about 6 inches short. 

"Yeah? Yeah? I betcha ten bucks I could handle that dick!" Gueira spat, face inches from Galo's. 

"You really think you could take this?" Galo cocked an eyebrow. 

"Come and get it, dumbass!" Gueira turned around, pressing up against the lockers and arching his back to wave his flat ass at Galo. 

"You talk so much about your ass but _what_ ass? Tiny ass!" 

Lio had suddenly decided that he had seen enough and whipped around to leave, taking one last look over his shoulder at the pair and shaking his head. Oh god. Those two were really an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. He quickly fled the locker room, praying that no other poor soul would walk in on them in the next 20 minutes. 

\---

"Gueira's a really chill dude. I like him." Galo smiled cheekily as he tucked his chin over Lio's shoulder. Lio flushed and curled up further into the sheets, hugging a pillow to his front.

"Chill? You two were duking it out with your dicks. Did you actually fuck him?"   
  
"Yeah. Railed him silly. He took it like a champ, though." 

"God, you two are such crackheads." Lio tsked, smiling softly. 

"Hey! He was eggin' me on!" Galo pouted. "What was I supposed to do? Let him trashtalk me?"

"So you wrecked his ass... To defend your Honor?" Lio screwed his face up, attempting not to laugh.

"Y...Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> im probably going to write more of this..............im so sorry but also im not my last two braincells are here


End file.
